Woke up as Minato
by a guy1013
Summary: What if instead of his body dying from the lack of a soul when he did the deed to seal one half of the kyuubi inside of him and the other half to his son he gain mine and my memories causing me to live the life he should probably (a self insert)
1. Woke up as Minato and the start of pain

"uh,where am I why do I feel like crap I said

""Hokage,Minato you're awake amd well said a bunch of people how I barely know.

"Who are you guys I said

"Minato don't you regonize us. said people who look like ninjas

"No sorry ,but you guys look familiar I said

"Maybe he has amnesia Third said 1 guy to the old man

"Ahem, by any chance are you the third hokage cause I overheard that guy says you're the third and you guys saud hokage and minato when I woke up so am I this minato guy or hokage I asked the old man

"Yes, I'm the third actually the the third hokage and you're the fourth hokage amd you're named is Minato Namikaze. And my name is Hiruzen sarutobi. said hiruzen

"Ok, and you guys are? I asked

"We are the Hokage Guard Squadron sir.

"Ok I said (ok I woke up as Minato and base on the bandages the body of Minato somehow survive the attack of Kurama and Obito which means I currently habe a half of Kurama with me, wait doesn't minato have a kid named Naruto)

"So where is my son I know he survived the attack and I think i have only some form of amnesia but not complete amnesia so I can get back to work and take care of the aftermath. I said

"minato, naruto is with some of the anbu right now. said hiruzen

"Ok, and how long was I out. I said

"only about a day or so Hokage. said one of the guards

"Ok its time for a meeting with everyone so we can start to rebuild and reorganize ourselves right now I demamded.

"Yes sir

"And I'm hungry so may you get someone to bring in food. I said

everyone began leaving and the only ones left were a few anbu.

I began checking myself for Chakra and to try amd contact the kyuubi.

30 mins later a man came with a bowl of ramen.

"Thank you I think Teuchi right I said

"Yes, hokage and sorry for your lost. Teuchi said

"ok?, and thanks for the food I said

(base on that it means Kushina didn't make it, damn it now how will I take cae of kids thankfully I hope the third didn't announce what he did in the show)

I resume my meditation to try and access my chakra and the Kyuubi.

I finally sense my chakra amd try to do the rasengan after getting the feeling thankfully I have muscle memory so I just need some training to get use to this in a few weeks or a couple months to be at Fighting shape.

I did the rasengan shocking some of the anbu and I turn it off after they told me I need to rest and a ninja came to tell me my son will be transfereed here to my room and that the meeting will be held tommorow for me to rest.

I began resuming trying to contact the Kyuubi.

after an hour or so I found myself at a sewer like area.

 **"Human how did you survive and how are you here Kurama said**

"how I survived I don't know,but fir ehy I'm here simple to talk to you. I said

 **"ok, human why do I feel weaker**

I think I split you in half one for my son and one for me And I have a named okay its I think Minato amd what's yours I said

" **How dare you do that to me Kurama roared**

"ok,ok sorry but what should i have done we were being attacked and you still didn't give me your name and I already gave mine. I said

" **Pft, human if you really want to know my name is Kurama.**

Ok, I'll try and turn this place cleaner later

and bye. I said

(ok,now the only thing I have to do now us rest and relax as my true pain will start tommorow)

The next day

"ahhh, that was a nice dream wait I'm still here nooooo!! I screamed

"weeeaaaaah!!! Baby yelled

I went and try to comfort the baby amd thankfully I screamed and panic when no one was here except the two of us.

"There,there I'm here for you kid. I said

An anbu came and brought us food amd thankfully he also brought baby formula. We ate the food and I brought Naruto to the meeting.

"The fourth hokage has arrive for the meeting an anbu stated

"We need to at least get it out, the one who attacked me and my wife is someone with a sharingan and he calls himself Madara Uchiha I stated

Shocking everyone in the room

"How sure are you Hokage said one guy who I think is Fugaku

"Pretty sure, but the matter if he is Madara or not shouldn't matter as we have a rouge nin out with a sharingan at least as he only has one eye if I remember correctly. I stated

"Ok, so now what should we do about it. A guy who has pineapple hair said.

"We first need to regroup and assess our current state and reorganize. First order of business is that we need to reorganize the Uchiha police force as we are currently understaff so we need to get more able ninjas out so Fugaku I need you to allow non Uchiha ninjas to be part of the police force and the same time send some of your clan members alongside the Hyuuga to find people im the rubbles and on missionmissions with other nin as we need to show that konoha is not weak right now do I make my self clear I said with minor kyuubi killing intent

"yes sir.

"now for the second problem as we are currently understaff we need more ninjas but not just more ninjas we need better ninjas so I believe we need to add tree walking amd water walking as added graduation conditions for the upcoming graduates. I said

"understandable said most ninja clan heads said

"Why the civilian heads said

"Simple for them to be able to live longer on the field and its better to have quality then quantity right now as most people right now might be to shocked or scared to join right now so to upset that we need better ninjas. I stated.

"Ok the civilian heads said.

"Now I need a team of ninjas to find Tsunade and bring her back here and if she refuse tell her she will no longer be under konoha's protection I said

Shocking everyone here.

"Why!!!!! everyone said

"Simple, we really need here to be here right now as we need better medical staff to handle the influx of new patients dince the attack and the part of removing her from konoha's protection is to blackmail her to come here,but if you can somehow bribe her here then go do it as long as the amount of ryo is not greater then the amount we currently have to spare I said.

"ok,but should the team consist off. everyone said

"The team should consist of a hyuuga, Uchiha ,abarame,and lastly someone from the inu clan cause we need to track her and bring her in. I said

"But what about the the rouge Uchiha someone said

"The masked ninja only had one sharingan not two meaning its someone who stole it during the last war most likely and please the wife the current head is the best friend of my late wife isn't she Fugaku I said

"Yes hokage, mikoto is the late kushina's best friend. Fugaku said

"Ok said the someone who complained a while ago

"Ok back to business so now infrastructure we need to rebuild important building stat and we need build better housing units immediately now we should find architects that can work for konoha on a good price and find materials for also a good price I said.

"I know some guys who can handle it hokage a civilian head said.

"Ok handle that but guve us back the recipt ok i said

"Yes sir

"Ok now we will begin a new project so Hiruzen where do you think Oruchimaru is right now as I have a project for him I stated

"I'll contact him later to go to your room. Hiruzen said

"Danzo you ,Hiruzen and Oruchimaru will come to me later for a more intense meeting and the rest if you time for you guys to do what I stated oh before that I want food production to increase immediately so find vegetable,fruit or animals that can huve us high gains I stated

"Yes sir everyone said

"The meeting is now finish time for me to get lunch I stated

(Damn that was hard it was extremely stressful why I couldn't woke up as Goku at least there I can just use the dragon balls for cheat codes here I habe freakin try hard and do my best and hope to not die)

I began walking to my office thankfully I have some access to minato's memories so I can actually do some work.

I arrived and damn the amount of paper work. here is hoping I can do the shadow clone technique here goes nothing

"Shadow clone jutsu!!

poof ,poof ,poof ,poof ,poof

wow success yesss!!!

ok, now you guys arrange these piles into D rank,C rank,B rank, A rank and S Rank and after arranging them file them out in how urgent it needs to be done and how much is the reward.

"Yes sir

While that I need to check the forms and create a new standard forms for the ranks so it can be easier for me in the long term.

5 hours of gruesome paperwork and 2 hours of being a dad later

"Ah, I'm finally down

Knock knock

"ok, come in I stated

"Ok why do you want us here hokage Danzo ,Oruchimaru and lastly Hiruzen said

"Reason why Danzo is here is for him to give me a complete list of everything that goes around in root I stated

Shocking everyone

"May I continue I said

"Yes hokage

"Ok, like I was saying list of everything like but not limited to personal,jutsus,training regiments and graduation exams,exams and list of people who entered then the list of the graduates and also the list ofembers that died and reasons why. I declared

"Ok, but why do you want it Danzo said.

"Simple I need to know how much it is costing us and how is it important or not and if you don't do it. I'll kill you right here right now I declared releasing Kyuubi chakra for added killing intent.

"Yes Hokage Danzo said

"Ok, now for you Hiruzen you will be the new teacher teaching the next generation of ninja at the academy so your skills can be pass down to more then just a few and it will greatly increase our quality of ninjas amd you should use the title of professor to good use I said

"ok, Minato if you wish. Hiruzen said

"Now Danzo, Hiruzen the reason why I brought Oruchimaru here was very simple he'll be in charge for RD department and he will stay longer for me and him to discussed it more thoroughly so you 2 may leave and start doing what I said please I stated

Both Danzo and Hiruzen left

"Ok now we can talk. I stated

I did a privacy seal thankfully that was part of the things I can remember that one.

"Ok,Oruchimaru I know about your experiments no I don't have evidence but I know where to find them and no I won't tell you how,but instead I'll make under my authority so you can do it better but I have a couple rules 1 no children with living relatives can be use.2 all possible experiments must be run by me first for a approval and. 3 no mass experiments unless you have a succes rate greater then 60 percent meaning one test subject at a time til I see it has potential to be usable or it cam actually work. 4 all of your labs must be in one location in Konoha so I can see the progress you can do. 5 if you somehow found an unknown clam with a unique kekkei genkai you must report it to me first and we'll discuss it from there. 6 all current experiments must be halted in gathering new test subjects until further aproval from me. 7 you may use our prisoners for your experiments only if you run it by me first. 8 you must be loyal to Me. 9 you may leave to find new test subjects outside of konoha as long as you hide the fact you are from konoha and if they are not our allies or citizens of konoha you may ignore rule 1. 10 you must bring all current experiments into your new lab in konoha when I find space for it and the budget until run your hobby like you do now but follow my rules. ok I said

"it's ok sir amd your conditions ate acceptable so I'll better leave now Oruchimaru said

"Oh wait last one don't kill konoha parents or relatives just to meet condition 1. I said

"ok Hokage. Orichimaru said and he left.

I first mist remove the privacy seal and begin sending this finish paper to the proper recipients and also tell people of my new you form for mission application and report as well.

A few hours worth of nagging and explaining later I was now done with my current workload.

I better tend to Naruto. I should call Kakashi so he cam babysit while I work. I'll do that tomorrow.

I eat dinner which was ramen again. place naruto besides me and I sleep

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000** second fanfic yeah hope I can handle both of them


	2. Day 3 and possible apprentice

**Last time**

 _Our guy woke up as Minato Namekaze after the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and with his talents and skills (if you cam even call him just telling people what to do as a talent ) to try and improve Konoha for the better probably_

Day 3

I woke up ask for breakfast for me and Naruto.

The breakfast was rice porridge with boiled egg and some meat and veggies. and some nice sweet cold tea while Naruto had formula again , but thankfully the anbu were able to find me an assistant that could find me a wet nurse for Naruto tomorrow so no more just formula for him he xan actually get some more variety in his 3 day old life.

After breakfast Danzo finally sent me his papers for root. I summon clones to check each paperwork pile separately

After an hour of organizing and checking. I called Danzo to come here.

"I have read the papers of your organization it's useful but very costly and extremely inefficient with only little over 30 percent graduation rate, cause that I believe that your graduation exam of killing your opponent to graduate it is too costly to our current budget ,so instead ,you should give them an animal to take care of for about a year or so then kill it , this method of graduation is less costly and depending on the animal they can either make it into a leather clothing or eat it as a graduation meal it's cheaper and more productive and you will know who really is in as your previous method can cause self sacrifice instead of real graduation kills. Do you understand Danzo or are you too old and of need of a replacement for this branch of anbu. I stated. giving out kyuubi killing intent

"Yes, Hokage I understand I'll implement them immediately sir and here are the missions I believe that root should partake in Danzo replied.

"I'll check these immediately so just come back for those I'll approved and I'll tell you reason if any why I approved or deny any of these. I said

"Yes Hokage. Danzo said

With Danzo.

(How did Minato become a competent hokage,must be the lost of his wife ,but with him alive I can't get the boy to train him to become the weapon of konoha. I'll just wait and see if these changes he told me to implement will improve Root's productivity) Danzo thought

Back with Minato

"Damn, assination upon assination why are all these missions are assinations. I better checked the targets of these missions first before I screamed at him for being to kill happy as there are no kidnapping or even a basic scouting, info gathering mission. I said to myself with baby Naruto giggling at my annoyance at these paperwork piles.

"How can there be this much paperwork the next day after I finish it the day before. I said

I better make clones to help finish the work and play with the baby.

Most of the targets are him being overly paranoid but there are like 2 or 3 real targets. I better change most of these to either kidnapping missions or info gathering missions.

After 3 hours of me attacking the piles of paperwork like a shounen manga character eating food upon food while having a clone doing baby faces and baby talk later.

" Sir Danzo has arrive and Oruchimaro said he'll give the paperwork after your lunch sir . Assistant said

"Bring him in and tell Oruchimaru to organize his papers when he sends them. I replied.

"Yes sir. assistant replied

Danzo came in for my mission rants

"Ok, most of your missions had to be rework on info gathering as I do no see the reason to kill most of them with some being worth kidnapping and only few missions with reason to remain the same. The missions that became info gathering is simple lack of information for us to start killing any of them while the kidnapping ones is simple some of these individuals have some use to us after we brainwashed some to do our bidding or somehow convince dome to join us. Now for your missions that remained the same the percentage of those that change versus the ones that remained the same shows how bad you are on insight and you're way too short sighted. so here are your missions so I hope you will succeed I stated

"Yes, hokage. Danzo said

then Danzo left.

(Ok,now I should try and start training as I have some free time now compared to yesterday)

I asked for some food for me and Naruto as a power snack.

After eating our snack it's time for his nap with that I'll be meditating.

"Ok, I'm back here now

 **"Human you're back here why. Kurama said**

"simple, I'm bored and I'm checking if I can get more of my(Minato's) memories by meditation,but instead I'm here.

 **"ok,just get out of here so I can go back to sleep.**

"ok, I'll leave now if you want,but remember to send me your chakra like always.

 **"Yes human I'll do that so now go.**

"Ok,bye.

That was boring.

I better get someone to get us lunch.

Lunch arrived after 30 mins and it was ramen again,thankfully I like Japanese food.

Naruto woke up to the smell of ramen,cause of that I'll let him have a taste of the broth. We ate our Lunch.

Now back to work.

There is no more paperwork thankfully since I made those forms, mission base paperwork could be finish within the area where missions are given ,but only C rank and below missions could be finish that way as B rank and up needs me to checked if its done properly which is a drag.

Hm, I hope we can get Tsunade back here soon so we could get better medical nins.

Hm, I know I'll ask Danzo if he can Kidnapped people who I think are strong enough to help konoha,but the best place to kidnap are either in Kiri when they have their civil war and the lower ninja villages like Kusa or the one where the seven tails reside but I think those are next year problems.

"Hokage the Oruchimaru is here with his papers sir. Assistant said

"Oh, yes bring him in and oh by the way what's your name I said

"My names is Ai and I'll bring Oruchimaru here sir. Ai said

"Ok and thank you for your hard work. I replied.

"Yes sir. Ai said

Oruchimaru came in

"Minato here are the folders for each of my current projects and here are is a paper with the list of future projects I would want to implement within five years from now. Oruchimaru said

"You may wait there while I check these. I said.

ok what do we have here numerous projects and experiments and they are the wood release. The reanimation jutsu, Sage chakra, studies of various Kekkie Genkais, and those are just his current projects, but wait there is more his future projects are still needed to be checked hm most of these are all relating to how to achieve immortality hm.

After 45 mins of reading

"Ok for your current projects nothing is bad except for efficient and hygiene as most of your current labs are extremely not well maintained ,but those will only be a problem for a few months after you given the specs for your new lab so we can estimate the cost of it. Your current projects are all doable ,but I have some pointers for some of your current projects for the wood release try injecting the cells to animals first to check if there would be rejections or non then after a 90 percent of non of the animals dying can you go to humans for any new test subjects. The study of sage chakra is more on control of your own chakra while at the same time trying to use another form of chakra so my tip would be is to get perfect or near perfect control of your chakra and I think chakra strings will help you with that, now for Keikei genkais just ask for bloods samples so we can get more samples so you can study what makes people with those abilities different from those who don't have those abilities. The future projects will not be approved until you are dond with at least the wood release one first. I said

"Thank you for those words Minato and for my designs for my new lab I'll send them to you two days from now. Oruchimaru said

He left after saying that.

Now I should check the current curriculum of the academy to see if there are pointless or useless subjects in it and where can I improve.

I sent a clone to gather books on jutsu and the current curriculum of the academy. I began reading the books and checking the academy curriculum.

Math, Japanese, History,Taijutsu, theory on Jutsu and praticals, Shuriken justu, female exclusive subject,but there is no fuinjutsu and no survival training.

Math and Japanese doesn't need to be change as they are the basic subjects everyone needs to know equally,but history we can shorten it to either be an elective or I could actually dumb it down a bit to make it less important as history is more on patriotism then anything else but I better shorten as we need to focus more on practicals and history can be given as part of a mission briefing. Now for the Ninja aspects Chakra control is not taught within the first month of the first year it seems but only theory til the fifth month. I better change it to theory within the first few meetings then after a week of prep practicals then to theory first half then praticals on the other half of the time. for the first few years then during graduation focus more on practicals then theory unless it's time for the Chuunin Exam. Shuriken jutsu seems barely adequate needs to increase lesson plans to include live practice which I could do when I get survial training implemented so they can hunt using their kunais and shurikens and other ninja tools. The female exclusive subject will be turn to an elective as I check the syllabus in bare contains any real ninja skills aside from pretending to be a nobles daughter with flower arrangement. I'll replace that with acting classes so they can go undercover as civilians when they go into b rank missions. Taijutsu seems ok actually it's the only ok ninja subject in the entire academy which says that no one knows how to mass-produce ninjas efficiently at all. I'll begin sending my lessons revisions of the academy later today if not tomorrow.

3 hours of grinding out new lesson plans later

"Ai come here. I said

"What sir. Ai said

"Please gather everyone that has seat for a meeting. I stated.

30 mins later

"Ok, everyone is everything going as planned. I asked

"Yes, The team getting Tsunade has just left with Shisui Uchiha leading with Hizazhi Hyuuga as back up leader with some Inuzuka and Ambarame chuunins as back up. Shikaku said.

"The new police force is going nicely with some tiny set backs but give it a week and it will be working as efficient as before if not better. Fugaku said

"The Food production is gogoing as planned as we begin converting more land for food while at the same time we're getting information on possible high yield crops from other areas. Choza said.

"We were able to find more people at reckage after the Kyuubi attacked but were still having some missing people. Hirashi stated.

"the current batch of graduating students has learned tree walking already and are now on learning water walking. Hiruzen Said.

"The architects and building supplies are already here are now only waiting for the reckage to be remove for the building process to start which will be 2 days from now. a civilian head said

"Ok, good to hear,but now I have a few more changes I will make and other projects I believe will benefit Konoha. I stated

"So what are they. Everyone said

"The first is a complete revision of the curriculum of the academy and you will find copies ate being given by to you by some anbu and second is a new way of farming to help increase crop yield without sacrificing land or wasting too much water. I stated

"Hokage why are these revisions needed. A civilian head asked

"Simple, some of the classes are not needed as a ninja or inefficient to properly teach as it seems the current curriculum is forcing way too much on the jonin who will teach them. I stated

"ok, then gibe us an example Hokage. A civilian head said

"Ok,first is the female exclusive class where their only thought how to behave like a lady and do flower arrangements which are completely pointless as most undercover missions are ninjas pretending to be commoners or mistresses next is that the shuriken,kunai throwing class is a bit too basic as its notjing more then basic throws at a non moving target. I said

"Ok, sir. a civilian head said.

"Now we need to know about our current financial situation. I said

"Sir with the destruction cause by the Kyuubi we lost a huge sum of both ryo and people costing us a huge percentage of our current budget like 80 percent of it. A civilian head explain

"Ok, sorry about not discussing these problems first when I first a woke,but the lost of my wife and portion of me might have cost me not to think properly,but im good now,but still do we have enough to at least run the village til we can go back on our feet and still implement my plans. I said

"Yes hokage ,but it will still be a tight budget. A civilian head said

"Ok, so do we have any spare ninjas to do missions outside the village to not make us look weak. I said

"Yes,but mostly Genins with 1 or 2 chuunins or jonins. Hiruzen said

"Ok, how long before the next batch of genins can come along and how many of the current genin can become jonin and of the current number of chuunin how many are good enough to become jonin. I said

"Next batch will be available by next month or so, for genins to become Chuunins about half can enter the chuunin exams but only about one tenth of them can actually pass the second exam, now for the current chuunins to become jonins we have plenty but they just need to start training more to pass exam. Hiruzen said

"Ok keep it up ,but we need more of the chuunins to rank up so we could push for genin teams ,but without sacrificing quality so I'll check my schedule if I can push up the quality of the currently active ninjas by training. I said

"But, hokage you shouldn't sacrifice your time to just hone thr skills of the few. a random civilian head said in tiny hint of fear.

"But I must and plus with new current system the paperwork will slowly decrease overtime to the point where even I can train a team of genin again ,but only within the village. I said jokingly with hint of seriousness

"Ok, hokage we'll trust your judgement. everyone said earnestly

"Now do we have any agendas we must discuss or we can be down with the current meeting. I said

"The investigation of the rouge masked sharingan user and political meeting amd treaties and some of the other hidden villages. An Elder said

" The investigation must be put on hold as anyone with the power to control the Kyuubi is a kage threat level or more so it will be place as a SS rank secret so to make sure the other villages won't know about it. Now for the treaties so who are the villages we are making the treaties with. I said

"Ok we understand hokage. everyone said

"The villages we are making treaties are Suna,Kusa and hopefully Kumo. Hiruzen and Shikaku said

"I can understand Suna and Kusa as Suna needs fund and their Damyo and ours making a treaty and Kusa is a nearby minor Village that needs us ,but why Kumo when we have already an incident of kidnapping. I said sternly

"To try and mend ties with them. Hiruzen said sheeply

" **What!!!!!,** mend ties you do know that both Iwa and **KUMO** destroyed The Uzamaki clan and are known to kidnapped young girls from clans to become breeding mares and you want to mend ties with them. I said angrily

"But it is needed to prevent a next war. Hiruzen said

"War?, you do know we won that war with the least amount of losses and we dont need to fear Kumo if we can make great ties with both Suna and Kusa , and better yet we can try and do a power move and try to absorb Kusa and add them to us to not just increase are land ,but also increase available ninjas. I said with hint if anger and annoyance with a slice of pride

"But Kumo has 2 Jinkurikis and I doubt Kusa would agree. Hiruzen said

"Kumo we can try to talk with them but I want at most maximum level of security when we do the talks ,but I still don't like even dou I know they have 2 Jinkurikis but the talk will be after we are sure we are back to full strength. Now for Kusa I think we can handle them by just simply making deals to show how profitable it is to join our to villages to become one. I said

"Ok, Hokage we'll focus on treaties when we become for stable. Hiruzem said

"So anything else or we can conclode this meeting. I said

"We have no further issues Hokage. Everyone said

everyone left to do there own things

(Finally we're done with the meeting)

Danzo came to me after the meeting to talk about the Root missions and how they're doing.

We began discussing about the how well the revisions of Root are doing and how it somehow decrease the death toll of root members and increase loyalty to Konoha,but there are still those who didn't make it ,but luckily he was smart enough to tell me what he should he do so I told him of my idea of creating 3 types of ninja Anbu,Public,Reserve.

Anbu- ninjas who take mission deem to dark or classified for most ninjas(root are also applicable here)

Public-basic ninjas who are task to take mission that are deem D to SS rank in difficulty.

Reserve- Ninjas that failed the academy but still have the skills but not the mindset of ninjas are to be use in times of war or an invasion to protect Konoha.

After explaining the gist of it Danzo was weirdly congratulating me on my idea,but question on how we can fullfil the reserve corp. I told him to make most males to continue ninja training as their basic physical education.

Danzo began questioning me on hiw I can force the idea. I explain that the Kyuubi attack wouldn't have cause us much as we currently lost if we had more ninjas protecting us beside those who are active in Duty.

We separated after some more talks.

ok time to go get Naruto and try to introduce him in the park.

I went and unsurprisingly Mikoto was alone while the other mothers were busy talking to each other so I decided to go to her and talk.

"Hi Mikoto. I said

"Oh, hi Minato. Mikoto said with a hint of surprise

"Oh is that Sasuke. I asked

"Oh, yes and that must be yours and Kushina's kid and what's the little guy's name. Mikoto said

"The little guy's name is Naruto. I said while cooing his checks.

"Oh isn't that cute where did you get the name from. She asked

"Ah it's a bit embarrassing,but me(Minato)and Kushina picked the name from one of Jiraiya's books ,but it's not from the Icha Icha collection ,but from one of hus earlier works. I said frantically

"Huhu, you think I'll get mad at you for that but is quite nice to name him after one your mentor's work. Mikoto said

"Mommy, oh lord Hokage. A kid said

"Ah that must be Itachi right. I said

"Ah yes Hokage. Itachi said happily

"So how is life kid. I asked

"It's ok. Itachi said

"Itachi do you want me to be your mentor cause Kakashi is a bit griwing up to be his own Ninja soon. I said

"Minato are you really offering to teach Itachi. Mikoto said in shocked

"Oh yes and plus he can also acted aa a free babysitter while we train so Itachi do you want to. I said

"Ah yes Hokage ,but I'll have to asked Father about it. Itachi said happily but suddenly became gloomy when he mentions his father.

"Oh you don't need to asked Fugaku cause your mother is here for that (while gesturing to Mikoto). I said

"Ah yes Minato I give ny blessings for Itachi to learn from you. Mikoto said

"Ok we can start tommorow after your acadamy classes. I said

"Yes, Lord Hokage. Itachi said excitedly

We went back to both cooing each others baby kids.

Other mothers started to notice on how I talk to Mikoto after the Kyuubi attacked causing them to start intoducing their kids to both Mikoto and I.

"This little guy here is Kiba and here is Tsume. Hana said

"This is Hinata. I think is Hinara's mom

"This Neji.

"This isShikamaru.

"This Ino

"This is Choji

That kept happening non stop with mothers talking to me about their kids luckily Mikoto easnt left out and the mothers started talking about the possibility of each other kids marrying each other causing me to be a shocked,but at least they're talking about the future.

The mothers started leaving to start dinner and we all said farewells.

I went back home where an anbu was waiting to help with the house chores and Dinner.

After we all ate and said our goodbyes I tucked Naruto to sleep.

I began thinking on my(Minato and Kushina's) bed.

What should I do now.

I already made moves to push better quality of education for ninjas tommorow I'll try to push for better civilian education and try to make a medical ninja compatibility test mandatory so we can have more basic medical ninjas on the field or more medical staff available.

Now what I should do about Obito

Should let him run around or should I try to convine him to come back, but his crimes are way to high to come back I'll try to think that for another time.

I should go to talk to Danzo tomorrow to try and check if he can tighten communication links around the land of fire so we can be ready to act in times of need faster.

Damn why can't I have these ideas a while ago now I'll have to talk to them again it'll be a pain,but oh well change nevers sleeps, but I do.

I slowly went to the land of dreams

 **00000990000000000000900000000000000000000**

ok, I hope this ok


	3. Day 4 meeting and training

**L** **ast time**

 _Our guy started discussing more of his plans and started getting more apprentices with the first being Itachi Uchiha_

Day 4

Woke up by 6 am the cause of course is Naruto cries for food.

I went to get our food and we ate together.

I began preparing to take both of us to bath, then I saw the seal on his tummy I'll checked after our bath if I can go talk to that Kurama if I can't oh well ,but if I could it'll be great.

10 mins of cute baby baths with the occasional pee at my face cause by Naruto is a jerk baby sometimes later

Time to go to my office

"How the hell do I have this much paperwork after yesterday thankfully I was right about it decreasing thank fully its 20 percent less then when I first vame here. I said out loud causing Naruto to giggle.

Here goes Shadow clones.

"You guys need to do my paper work while I checked for a proper area to train in for my new apprentice or apprentices. I said

ok now where and when can I use the training fields, there this one can its ample in size and I can use it majority of the day three to four times a week after office hours which is nice cause the academy also ends at around that time.

Now the only thing left if to find people who wants to be train under me.

I'll post it tomorrow and checked and choose after that.

Ok now to checking back with the clones.

"So guys how was it. I asked

"The usual,bbut why did you leave Naruto with us. A clone said

"I kinda forgot him there. I said shyly

"Dude you're lucky we're here if not Danzo might steal him you know. A clone said angrily

"Ok, so is it done yet or no. I said

"Almost. one clone said.

I better make that form of apprenticeship so that any senior ninja can get an apprentice faster and more streamline and for junior ninjas to know who are willing to be mentors.

One form making later.

"We're done. Everyone said

"Now we better start gathering everyone for the meeting. I said

"Ai come here. I called

"Yes hokage. Ai said

"Bring everyone time for a meeting again. I said

"Yes Hokage.Ai said

I went to the meeting room with Naruto in toe

"Ok Hokage what's the agendas today. everyone said

"First is my idea of taking apprentices I made a form so all ninjas who wants to train others can just post it and wait for applicants and the second I'm thinking of trying to increase efficiency of communication so we need better research on radios so we can increase the speed on response time. I said

"Hokage, the first idea is good but the second idea where are we going to find the budget for it. A civilian head said

"Oh, the budget well we'll only do the second when the village has become more stable. I said

"Ok. a civilian head replied

"So how are things going. I said

"The number of people being found in the rubble have been decreasing ,but the rate repairs and healing is increasing so we believe we can be done with the rescue later today and removing of the rubble and reckages will be done before the day is done,but sadly we still don't have enough healers ,but we'll get there. Three clan heads stated

"Ok,so everything is going as planned it seems. So how is the revisions of the new curriculum going I said

"The revision are going smoothly and alot if students are applying for the acting class so they could do undercover missions. The new exercises of throwing kunais and shuriken has greatly increase our graduating class' accuracy. The new traunung and teaching method has also increase the usefulness of the graduating class tgat we believe that if we have another we can use tgen right away with only mental conditioning is the only thing left. Hiruzen said

"Ok, so how is current spending budget. I asked

"We are getting mission so we're slowly regaining back some extra funds. a civilian head said

"Ok,but we need to increase are emergency funds later after we're back on our feet so nothing like this can happened again. I said

"Yes Hokage we'll immediately rework so we can get a better budget soonm the civilian heads said

"Ok so how is the hunt for Tsunade doing. I asked

"We're narrowing it down soon our ninjas can find her with a week but bringing her back will be a whole other matter. Fugaku and Hiashi said

"So any new information on the Kyuubi attack. I asked

"Our ninken have found that the person is going to Kiri. Tsume said

"Ok, we'll let Kiri handle him for now as we still need to regroup and regain back our strength. I said

"So anything to add or is our meeting done for the day. I said

"We believe it so. everyone said

Everyone left,but Fugaku came to me

"Minato, I heard from Mikoto that you plan to train Itachi, so why are you training him. Fugaku asked

"Simple I see potential in him and I want him to grow stronger then he can if ge only learn just from your or the academy. I stated

"Ok Hokage. Fugaku said

we left to our own devices, then Danzo came to for the mission papers for Root.

"Hokage here are the papers for assination mission which are success and the information in the intel gathering missions. Danzo said

"Ok, I'll check these out,but is there any success in the Kidnapping mission Danzo. I said

"Sorry Hokage my agents are still busy gathering information for the opportunity to grab them. Danzo said

"Ok,but make sure no one knows it's us if you do it. I said

"Yes, Hokage. Danzo replied

Danzo left.

Now I better place this form and my form outside so I can gather apprentices. I place when the deadline of placing their name and when will be the first class which will be 3 days from now and deadline is 2 days from now.

I went and place them. Now I went back and gathered my papers and sent them to the proper recipients.

I went back to my office and told the clones it's time to close shop and i got Naruto and i went to train after checking when the academy ends for the day.

Ok,now let's check if I can do the weird teleport thing.

Kunai check, memories check clone who will do the testing check other clone on stand by just in case check, now let's do this.

swisssssssssss

Wow it actually works just keep doing that I'll make 2 more clones for rekindling minato's taijutsu. 1clone for senjutsu,1 clone for fuinjutsu, and me meditating while the last clone takes care of Naruto.

I began meditation and poof

 **"Human why are you here again. Kurama said**

"Nothing cause try meditation and poof I'm here Kurama. I said

 **"anyways if you're here better make my place of residence more relaxing human. Kurama said**

"ok, I'll do that mind don't fail me now, **Hyaaah!!!**. I said

poof the sewers change into a more relaxing zen area similar to my room I'm using in this world except it's Kurama size.

 **"interesting human this seens better ,but i would prefer a place for me to run around. Kurama said**

"ok, I'll try. I said

Swishh, the room suddenly gain an opening which was filled to look like one of the training grounds except its was like fit for a 100 Kuramas

 **"Human this place is Ideal so I'll now call you Minato so thank you Minato. Kurama said**

"ok you're welcome so I better go and check my (Minato's) memories. I said

 **"Ok Farewell Minato and to hope to see you again. Kurama said**

"ok, bye. I said

I began looking in the books which are the remains of what the body remembers after I gotten hold of it. Thankfully I keep going here by accident when I sleep even if it lastes me enough to relearn chakra control and the hirashin. Now I better try to relearn all of his techniques or at least enough to make me a competent fighter on the Field.

2 hours pass when suddenly I heared a scream getting out of my meditated state

"Oh time for lunch guys so let's pack up and get something fir both me and this little guy. I said

"yes,boss. the clones said ,dispersing themselves causing me to get a minor headache ,but it was worth it

I went to get lunch at a baby friendly establishment.

I ordered food for both me and Naruto. we ate and left after 45 minutes of eating and me trying to feed Naruto. I left to train again as to kake sure I can actually train people while going back to the training grounds I bought a huge amount of rubber ballons, rubber balls to check if I can actually do the rasengan.

I arrived at the training ground and begin doing my training of using shadiw clones to regain(gain) Minato's skills while I the original try to regain(gain) his memories while I meditate.

I went inside my mindscape to check if his(my) brain still has anymore memories for to me get. The scape is mostly filled with images, videos and lastly audio for me to check. This will be awhile before I can even get a fraction of what he can do and at the level he can do.

While that was going on.

At the Academy.

Itachi is very excited as he will train under the Hokage later today.

"Itachi why are you so excited. Izumi asked

"Uh, can you keep a secret. Itachi said nervously

"Of course silly. Izumi replied

"Ok then the fourth hokage offered to make me his new apprentice and I'm starting today. Itachi said

Both Uchihas began talking to each other non stop.

Somewhere else in Konoha

"Lord Danzo we have the papers here for you. A root nin said

"ok,let me see these. Danzo said

a few moments later Danzo began gathering root members that are currently off mission aa he will give them a new mission of partaking in the fourth hokage's lessons 3 days from now.

At the mission boards a clone of the fourth Hokage began placing his form on the board.

The board began attracting a huge number of genin,chuunin and a few jonins.

"Kakashi so is the fourth really looking for people to teach. Kurenai asked

"I don't know,but I'll check it out. Kakashi said

"my eternal rival is it true the fourth hokage is looking for students. Guy asked which much youth

"I think so,but I'll check if this is true. Kakashi said again

"Hey is that the fourth hokage. Asuna asked

"I think it is. Kurenai exclaimed.

"Ok, let's go ask him if it's true. Guy said

They went and asked. They discovered that the form asking if anyone wanted to learn from the fourth is true and that the one they're talking to is a shadow clone doing chores for the original.

On the other side of Konoha.

Our hero is busy training to relearn(to learn) the skills of the fourth at breath taking speeds.

"This us getting harder to do,but I'm getting better at this at least. I said out loud.

Our hero kept doing the hirashin non-stop while doing rasengans at trees nearby,then it hit him that he needed to bring Itachi here so he stop and checked the time and saw that he has a good hour to train and prepare materials while he waited.

1 hour later

I got my gear, materials and the only thing left is to get Itachi.

Our hero began running non-stop as he had to find the academy while carrying baby Naruto.

He finally found it with Itachi and some girl with him waiting.

At the Academy Gate

"Itachi where do you think the Fourth is. Izumi asked

"I think he is coming here. Itachi replied

At that moment Minato came and landed right in front of them while carrying Naruto.

"Yo, I'm here now let's go and your friend can come too. I stated

"Yes Lord Hokage. Both Itachi and Izumi said.

The trio of ninjas and ninjas in training plus baby began moving towards to reserve training ground.

"Ok, this where we'll train so before we start let's see what you know and we'll start from there and oh you can do that too. I said

"Yes Hokage. both children replied.

"I know how to the fire ball justu and the three academy justus. Itachi replied

"Um,hokage I'm sorry I dont know any justus, but I'm getting the leaf control exercise down. Izumi said shyly.

"Ok for you Itachi by the looks of it you just need for your base training is chakra control so try tree walking while I teach Isumi over here and when you're done I'll give you more chakra control exercises and some fuinjustu training afterwards. U said

"Yes,Hokage. Itachi said

"Ok for you let's get started with you improving your chakra control so here(I showed her leaves) try doing the leaf exercise with these amount of leaves. I said

"Yes, Hokage. Izumi said(why is he making do more chakra control exercises)

I began making clones for both of them to teach and explsin their current training. After give or take 15 minutes Itachi was done with his,but sadly Izumi was having a bit of a harder time with her exercise.

Itachi asked my clone what's the next task thankfully we came prepared and my clone began bringing him close to a body of water we(I) made earlier so he can start learning water walking.

Izumi finally has a grip on the chakra control exercise my clone gave her so I think it's time to train her up to increase her Chakra reserves a bit so my clone began sparring with her.

Itachi got water walking down when Izumi was about to faint out of exhaustion. I stopped and told them their homework was to pop the water balloon like this(I should them step 1 on how to learn the rasengan). I told them not to worry if they can't get it within a week or a month ,but they should try and this is also a chakra control exercise .

After saying our farewells they both left happy and exhausted with Itachi princess carrying Izumi as I told him to use that her exhaustion as training.

I am went back home to where an anbu was there cooking dinner and preparing Naruto's food.

When the anbu was done I ate my neal feed Naruto and prepare to go to bed.

I went to sleep by thinking on what training method I should use for tomorrow.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000** My grammar and spelling just suck it up as I'm just writing this out if boredom not passion,but I'll edit when even I feel it needs editing.

And sorry for the wait and wwird rant of me just saying I know my grammar is bad and I'm not looking to improve anytime soon unless something amazing happens

I write on the app on my phone.

The beta thing I'm not looking for one cause like I stated earlier I'm only writing out of boredom.


	4. Day 5 and 6

**Last time**

 _Our hero had a meeting and began starting his plan of training some ninjas._

Day 5

I woke up and thankfully Naruto eats and poops when I'm awake and not in the middle of the night.

Today

I did my regular routine of eating taking care of Naruto and doing the paperwork which is getting less by the day.

I went my way to go out to train as luck would have it, instead of a meeting they just sent me a reports of what happened and permission slips for anything new to add.

The training consist of me making clones and me the main meditating to get more information and control from this body and one clone babysitting and another clone learning how to cook.

while that was happening two students are busy talking to each other when their classmates befan overhearing and began asking questions.

"So is it true that the fourth hokage is taking in new proteges. Random student asked

"Yes he taught both me and Itachi. Izumi answered

"So what did he teach. another student asked.

"Ah, he only taught me to increase my chakra control,but he taught lots more to Itachi. Izumi said sheeply

"So Itachi what did he teach you. A random student asked

"Ah chakra control ,tree walking,water walking and a new chakra control technique not taught at the acadamy. Itachi said

"Ok can you show us. A student asked

"Ah sure. Itachi replied

Itachi began showing his classmates and schoolmates on what he learn from Minato.

"hey Izumi can you do any of those things Itachi can do. A student asked excitedly

"sadly no,but I think later today he might teach me to do those thungs. Izumi said

"Ok,...wait just a moment so you're saying the fourth hokage is currently goibg to hold a class today. Multiple kids said with shocked expressions

"yes. both Itachi and Izumi said

"Can we come too. the group kids asked.

"ah sure ,but I don't know if he will actually teach or accept you guys, but there's no pain in trying. Izumi said

Causing the children to be happy with the event.

else where in the continent

"I heard the fourth hokage survive the kyuubi attack. a civilian said

"really I thought he died by sacrificing himself for his village. another person said

A masked man overheard the conversation and began placing himself in the conversation.

He began asking questions and afterwards he left to continue his plans.

In a women's bath far far away one super pervert was grieving via peeking at naked women bathing overheard thr talk between the women talking about how the fourth hokage survive the kyuubi assault, causing the one known as Jiraya to start peeking happily which didn't go unnoticed as the women notice him and beat him up,but his smile nevee wavered as his student is a live.

At a party far away in a village hidden within the stones.

"Tsukikage we got some bad news. an anbu said

"what's the bad news. Tsukikage asked

"sir the yellow flash lives. an anbu announced.

"noooooooo!!!!!!!!!! Tsukikage screamed in anguish.

back to konoha.

I was still busy training when lunch time was announced via Naruto's crying, so we went and ate the food one of my clones made thankfully baby formula is a thing here and its easy to make.

we ate and I resume my training.

so now what should I do I got the rasengan down the weird teleportation thing as well. I might as well try remastering sage mood.

I began doing a stance suitable for it after making numerous clones.

gathering sage chakra is harder then the memories stated.

2 hours of being still doining nothing ,but sage training while my clones do other ninja things later

I began summoning clones to spar with. I activate my sage mode. My clones befan launching numerous amount of kunais and shurikens to try and distract me while one began powering up a rasengan ,but to my luck I was able to go kyuubi sage cloak mode and produce a chakra barrier to force everything back.

This will be my first time using both modes at the same timr together hope I won't cause too much damage while training.

I began sending waves of kyuubi chakra at my clones similar enough to ki blast in use,but lacking in power and control. I wonder if I can use chakra in the same sense as ki when it comes to flying.

I'll do that own my on time I better get my students and bring them here.

poof

ok now I'm here now where are they there they are.

I began walking towards them, then I notice a huge crowd of children there instead of my two students.

"ok, guys why is there a crowd of children staring at me. I asked both Itachi and Izumi

"uhh, sorry Lord hokage we kinda told everyone that you are teaching us. Izumi and Itachi said and a very sorry tone

"oh, ok so they want to learn from me ok,but (turning to other kids) I don't like quiters even if my lessons will be boring so come if you want to,but don't if you can't. I announce.

after hearing about that my lessons will be boring about 80 percent of the kids left , and only a few remaining are willing to learn from me.

"ok now students I'll bring us to my training area via the flying thunder god technique so be prepared (while that I began making clones) now each of you grab a clone and let's go. I announced

poof, poof,poof,poof,poof

"ok, class now each of you has a clone to spar with so spar with them as they will be your teacher til you reach(putting my hand on top if Itachi's head) Itachi's level where I'll personally train you. I announced.

Causing people to complain

"so did any of you pop the water balloon using chakra control alone yet or not. I asked both Itachi and Izumi

"no sir we began asking each other buy no. both of them said sadly

"oh that's ok it did took me 3 years to perfect the rasengan. I said to them in a reassuring tone

"what we're learning how to do the rasengan. both of them exclaimed

"yeah, cause beside that everything you guys are learning can be taught by anyone. I replied

"so how long will we be at this stage. Itachi asked

"it depends on how good your chakra control is and how good is you reserves as the rasengan is a very chakra heavy justu,so better start practicing and after that I'll teach you guys stage 2. I said

3 hours of kids getting bored of their mind from just basic chaira control exercises later

"Ok, guys it seems some of you are good enough to start practicing tree walking,but we'll do that tomorrow as its time for you guys to go home and eat dinner. my clones will bring you back to the academy and will escort you guys back home and good bye. I stated

most of the children left except the two Uchihas Izumi and Itachi as they both shown how to pop the water balloons Itachi waa able to do it with one hand,but Izumi could only do it with two.

So I should them the next stage which was the rubber ball stage. Itachi accepted it like it was nothing,but Izumi began asking questions why that was the next stage.

So I began telling both of them why which cause us to stay a bit longer causing me to bring them to the Uchiha compound myself with Naruto in toe.

We arrived at the Uchiha compound. Izumi was drop-off first then when I was about to leave Mikoto saw me and invited both me and Izumi for dinner.

"So how is Sasuke doing cause Naruto doesn't seems to cry that much which worries me as I'm getting too much good sleep,but since you already have two kids so can you tell is that normal. I asked

"Hm, Sasuke does cry sometimes ,but at those times I wish I was sleeping ,but mostly cause I have to change his diaper with some just feeding hima midnight meal. Mikoto replied with an aura of motherhood

"ok,but most of the time Naruto just sleeps through the night like a rock and only cries for food and changing diapers at the mornings to evenings. so is that normal,cause it's my first time being a parent and a single dad at that. I said

"oh hmm, I think you should try and check with the medical staff at the hospital to see what's wrong, but since he seems healthy I don't see what's wrong ,but better be safe by checking him with a professional. Mikoto said with a hint of caring motherly tone

"ok,thanks again for inviting me and Naruto for dinner. I said

"no problem is the least I can do. Mikoto replied

We began talking about planning play dates for our kids when the reconstruction of the village is done.

"oh Itachi just train up and sooner or later you'll get your own genin team before you know it. I said

" You believe that sir. Itachi said.

" yes. I replied

While that happen Fugaku finally arrived home to see the fourth Hokage eating dinner with his family and talking to them.

"oh, hi Fugaku how is the force doing and your wife can really make a great meal. I said

"oh, Lord Hokage nice to see you, buy why are you here. Fugaku asked

"Oh, Mikoto invited us to dinner. I replied

"ok and back to your questions the force is doing fine the added nins from the other clans is helping in closing the gaps in the force that even I didn't know and for the report of finding Lady Tsunade is going as scheduled,but the cost of her coming back to us is a bit too hugh currently as her debt is over 1 million ryo. Fugaku reported

" **WHAT** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,I didn't know she was that bad at gambling. I shouted scaring the babies

Both Mikoto and I began comforting the children.

"ok so we know that so now what. I asked

"Hmmm, We're still busy haggling the price down ,but we'll get there. Fugaku said

"ok, and since we're a bit close to finishing our meal I leave you two some privacy. I said

I left the Uchiha compound and teleported home.

I arrived home and began preparing the beds for both me and Naruto and we both went to sleep.

Day 6

I woke up and prepared both mine and Naruto's breakfast. I checked that today is the day where I'll get to train actual ninjas instead of just trainees.

After breakfast I went to the mission hub and got the sheet and left another sheet telling where everyone will go.

I arrive at my office and began attacking my piles of paperwork.

Danzo arrived shortly after I was midway through my work when he gave me his reports on the kidnapping missions I assign his root members to do and he left.

After finishing my paperwork I looked over the mission reports and we go plenty of Kiri's ninjas that aren't part of the main force and we got two red heads that say that they proclaim to be Uzumakis.

There was no meeting today as everything like what happened yesterday was just filed to me awhile ago.

I went to Root's HQ to get the Uzumakis that Danzo aquired.

"Danzo so are these the one in the report. I asked

"yes,lord Hokage. Danzo replied

He brought them to me and introduce me to them and them to me.

I began telling Danzo after he brought them back to their room(cell) that I would want them to live with me if able.

He began telling his plans to use the kidnapped children and others to help increase Root's numbers. I countered you can do that,but I'm keeping the Uzumakis. He finally gave in which shocked me.

I went and talk with the woman while she was breastfeeding her daughter.

I explain that she had two options which was either stay her and become a weapon for that guy(pointing to a random root nin) or option two you come home with me and help me with raising my kid.

She accepted option two so I brought her in my home and use my clones to start making her papers for both her and her kid.

My clones began shopping for food as she told me she can cook.

Both Karin and Naruto are busy looking at each other then they began playing which looked cute.

My clone arrive with a month worth of food and Aki started cooking and oh her names is Aki Uzumaki she said I dont know if that's her real name but I know for sure her last name is as her original plan was to go to Kusa to be use as healing bite mouth guard or something.

After We ate lunch I explain that she should just stay here and look after the kids and I warned her not to try and cross me. After a few minutes of mutual understanding to not try and cross me I left to go prepare my tools to start the training course.

I went and use my clones to buy the things needed and to start fixing the area for me to use.

I went to Ichiraku ramen for a snack and ate my fill.

I left after saying my goodbyes.

Ok now what I still have a good hour to kill before I become a teacher again. hmm I know I'll go visit Oruchimaru and talk about his experiments.

I arrive at one of his hidden labs ,but no one was there. I left and went to my training area and began meditating.

An hour of meditation pass with ninjas arriving at the training grounds.

"Lord Hokage we're here for your training course. Everyone said

"ok, guys here each of you will get a water balloon and pop them like so(showing how to pop them) I announced

"yes sir. some ninjas said

"Oh. others said

That will occupay them long enough to see if any of them are patience enough to be my student.

"Ok this is my test will meet every week around this time you'll have a week to master popping the balloon until then bye. I announced

My announcement cause numerous of them to quit immediately while the few that remain began talking to each other to try and crack the code.

I just stood there waiting for them to either quit or pop the balloon.

2 hours of napping later.

"ok since none of you haa been able to pop the balloon you can try to do it next week hope to see you guys there. I announce.

People began leaving and I teleported to the academy gates to get my other students to check if they still want to train and no surprise the sane kids that stayed came.

The rubber ball stage is one of if not the hardest as stage in mastering thr rasengan as it requires a good amount of chakra.

Izumi and Itachi are still trying to pop it ,but Izumi is alternating between rubber ball amd water balloon as she is still trying to pop it with one hand.

The other kids are able to adavance to tree walking today while others mostly those who came from major ninja clans are starting to dab in water walking.

My clones kept everyone busy with drills and lectures. this really feels more of a study club then me actually training them.

after 2 hours most of them can pass aa genin with most then knowing how to tree walking with the rest knowing to do water walking.

Itachi wasn't able to pop it,but Izumi was able to start doing one handed poping the water balloon.

thankfully the training ended on time so I was able to arrive home and called the hospital to book a check up for Naruto tom.

Aki has adjusted nicely to just being my babysitter/home care taker.

I have been here for about a week I think so maybe I should start hunting for a baby mama or something like that to ease a certain fustration of mine.

I'll take this up with Aki as only me and Danzo knows she is here right now.

I went to Aki after she put both the kids to sleep.

I told her more like commanded her to help relieve my fustration. She accepted easily which was surprisingly,but then again she had no one here besides her daughter.

I drag her to my room and began pulling her clothes off and mine as well.

I began playing with her to ensure she was at least physically ready for my assaults.

Thankfully I already place a silencing tag in the room to prevent noise from coming out ,but allows sound to go in to notify me if something happens.

After playing with her for few minutes I felt her squirming as my fingers were moving inside her , then she spasm causing me to know it's time for the main event to begin.

I position myself to start my assault with my main shaft and I began thrusting into her again and again her screams or moans meant nothing to me. My assualts on her body kept ranging on non-stop as this body is train to keep going for hours to come.

I was able to release my fustration as she was screaming one last time then she fainted.

I began cleaning the mess and prepare the bed for me to sleep after that I clean both her and myself.

I place her at my bed while choose to lay beside to begin thinking on what just happened the two days.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

sorry for the wait and I'll repeat my grammar and spelling will not improve anytime soon


	5. Day 7

**Last time**

 _Our_ _hero had his lesson with actually ninjas with him just giving them a test to see if they can be his students, while that he gain to extra to live with him_

Day 7

I woke up around 6 next Aki who was still sleeping must be she is not a ninja that would explain why she died in the story beside chakra exhaustion.

Should I get more women ,cause I feel that it would be close to certain that Kiri will start attacking Konoha or at least the land of fire within a week or two.

Hm maybe we could start kidnapping more Kiri villagers who have a a blood limit cause their killing them there so we can easily get them. I'll bring this up to Danzo later.

Ok,but now what should I do with Aki. I can either keep using her like what I intended which is caretaker/sex slave. or should I treat her more humanely.

I'll decide after she wakes up. I'll better check on the kids to see if their still alive.

Naruto is busy sleeping like a log ,but Karen looks like she needs a diaper change and food.

Went and did that amd began thinking on what should I do since I'm not much of a Naruto nerd ,but I know enough to keep myself alive here.

I began making clones to start making food for all of us.

by the time I was done making food. Aki came and asked what would happened to both her and Karin after what I did too her.

I simply said nothing will change and I was only trying to relieve some stress so it will happen from time to time so better expect it to happen again,but dont worry as long as Naruto is fine we won't have any problems.

She is still wary of me,but she has a roof on her head and the only things I'm asking is not much since I'm not even asking her to use her ability so she'll most likely just be okay with what ever I ask her to do as long as her kid is happy and safe.

We ate breakfast and I left to go to work and hopefully I can get back home around lunch for the doctor's appointment.

I arrived at the office where piles of paperwork which are few then yesterday.

I use my clones to do my paperwork

I went to the meeting as the main topic was how Suna was planning to make the treaty with us.

The treaty is more on trying to get more monetary gain for Suna by the looks of it,but if we can pull this right we can either get Suna to become a puppet village for us or at least become easier to trade with.

The other topic was on getting Tsunade in,but the main problem with that is her debts are too much for the village to handle right now.

The meeting ended with a basic budget report which could easily be sent to me later.

I went back home to get lunch.

I went and gathered Naruto and evryone else in the house so we can go to the hospital to get them checked.

I went and hold Aki and carried Naruto while she carried Karen to the hospital.

I went and waited for the medical staff to check them and after 45 minutes give or take they were all given a good bill of health with only Aki and Karin having a mild form of malnutrition.

We went back home after passing by some stores to buy things and food.

I made clones to be the teacher to any kids or ninjas that went and came to my regular training area.

Oruchimaru came and asked for blood samples from both Aki and Karen and I agreed and asked how was the wood style experiment is doing. He replied with majority are still in the trying to accept the first hokages cells stage,then he left.

We're now at home so what should I do since I'm practically free today.

I'll go and do some training so I can actually add a nature to my rasegan then try to learn how to fly since Naruto can at the final battle agaisnt Kaguya.

I went and told her I'll be training.

I found another area to train and began doing the samething that Naruto did to start making the rasen-shuriken.

I began using the sage chakra as the shell to use to help stabilize the rasegan while I add a nature and I should start with fire or wind instead jumping to lightning.

I'll go with fire first cause blasting things off is cool.

I began making the rasegan and slowly created a small sage chakra core and slowly filled with with fire and began covering it will regular chakra for it to slowly mix it to create a fire rasegan thing.

I finally did it,but wait its too hot I have to throw it.

 **BAM!!!!!**

okay wow it looks like I made a crater and cool I can also throw it, better make clones to lessen the time needed to master this version right now.

After making the clones do most of the hardwork later.

Here goes Rasengan flame(name pending) I throw it. and it act similar to me throwing a ball I'll check if I can try and make it similar to a ki blast from dragon so I can just put my hand infront and just use energy to push it out like a big bang attack , but I doubt I'll do it with fire , but with lightning I have a chance cause lightning is a greater form of energy compared to fire and it's closer to how ki last time I checked which was months ago in the real world, but better try and see if it works if not I'll just go back to experimenting.

I began making 3 layers to this rasegan cause lightning is more volatile then fire. I began doing and I first throw it like what I did with fire and it acted like a baseball insead of a volleyball throw,now it's time to see if I can do it.

I began forming it again and this time I'll just push or throw i with just pure raw energy.

Here goes nothing

 **BAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 **CRASH!!!!**

ow damn, good news it works bad news the recoil.

Ok, I better try and increase my power,but how in this world its the 8 gates,but way to costly and other then that is either sage or kyuubi cloak mode which both requires good control,but only one where it can be possibly use by all.

I'll do that later I'll check if I can fly using chakra since people in world can also fly via chakra so I'll try that now.

First attempt using dragon balls idea of using to fly just replacing ki with chakra.

Barely moved,must be its not dense enough I'll try using a nature chakra which luckily I havs 3 which i think i can use which are fire, wind and lightning and if I remember that the current tsukekage can fly via plasma or power style forgot the name and I only remember that it requires one to master Earth,fire and lightning natures to use it. I got 2 down so I just need Earth.

made clones one team to practice Earth and the other help me practice trying to fly with basic chakra or a singular chakra nature.

I began tiring myself out and by the looks of it. its time for dinner i place my mark on the stone so i can just teleport here anytime i want.

poof

I'm now home better check if Aki cooked anything.

Aki was just about finish preparing diner when I arrived.

We ate food and we went to sleep.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I'm running out of steam for naruto so can you guys help me


	6. Day 8

**Last time**

 _Our hero began doing his own training regiment to develop a way to create a natured rasengan_ _and it worked._

Day 8

I woke up and did my regular routine of checking the children and Aki.

We all ate and I went and made clones to do my regular duties as Hokage while me and the rest will start training again.

While that happens

At the Root HQ

Danzo began making plans about kidnapping ninjas of other hidden villages on missions at the same time, began ordering his men to start executing his plans to start kidnapping stray villagers from Kiri as the civil war is just starting.

At a hidden lab

Oruchimaru began assessing his new test subjects for project wood release when suddenly most of them started dying out.

so now he needed to start getting more test subjects ,but luckily Minato gave him a couple of criteria for acceptable test subjects.

Oruchimaru left to gather more test subjects for his experiments.

At the training grounds.

My training of nature transformations is going well for a guy who just started training less then a couple days ago.

I'll now try to check if I can access the cloak mode or the Kurama's chakra without going berserk.

suddenly entering mindscape.

 **"Human we meet again and why are you here. Kurama said**

"oh yeah ,hi and the reason I'm here is how to access your chakra again. I said

 **" Human just put more force in extracting chakra from your stomach and I'll begin seeping out some of my own as well. Kurama said**

"ok thanks. I said

back to reality.

I began attempting to extract my chackra from my stomach ,then suddenly I felt a rush of power where my body was in some sort of chakra cloak.

I felt more power then before this most be the Kyuubi Chakra cloak.

I first tried making more hands to start.

I began practicing with the new limbs which was weird at first, but I got use to it.

while I was training I sense nin coming close to my location so I intercepted them.

They were just sensor nin checking on the Kyuubi like chakra signature.

I began explaining to them on what it is and they being promise them to keep this a S level secret.

They left and I resume my training.

The time past with me busy trying to check if I can recreate Dragon Ball moves in this wolrd using chakra instead of ki.

 **BOOM!!!!!**

I was able to somehow recreate a basic ki blast ,but it took more of my reserves then going sage and using a huge amount of clones. I theorized pure energy base attacks take a bigger toll on the body then sage thus cause I'm using a more forgotten form of energy manipulation luckily I have Kurama to heal my body so I can just keep training.

At the Namekaze residences

Aki began preparing lunch. She began contemplating on how her life has changed and deciding if the change was for the better or worse,but as a parent she believes it leans on the good as she is not starving for food and shelter for both herself and her child,but as a woman it feels morethe bad as the person who is providing this benefits just using her body for his own self indulgence.

 **Weeh!!!**

She heard the children crying.

She went and found that both of them are biting each other with their gummy mouths which looks adorable.

She began separating then and cooing them so she can go back preparing lunch.

Back to the training grounds

grrrrrllll!!!

I must be hungry so better go back home to check if she made lunch.

I began moving when an Anbu approach me about a meeting with the Fire Damyo later within the month.

I began thinking that I have way too many responsibilities if only I could reincarnate as Goku or some other mc who's only problem is killing some guy,but me no I have to take care of an entire ninja village which also includes managing relationships with other villages and Damyos.

After my weird mental rant I remembered I could simply teleport back home. I first left my maker so I could simply teleport back here.

poof.

I arrived at my front door and rang the bell.

Aki open the door for me to get in. we ate and began discussing on where Karen will study.

She asked if Karen could be a civilian,but I countered if she became a ninja she coild better protect herself.

She agreed as she remembered of she was a nin instead of a civilian she wouldn't be in this situation right now no matter how simple and easy it is.

We ate food began checking on the children.

I left to go back to training as there is little paperwork for me to do today strangely enough.

I train practicing using my energy to form ki blast like energy blast. hopefully I learn how to fly by mastering this by the following year at latest.

elsewhere students and other ninjas are busy trying to get pass the first stage of the rasengan.

Itachi and Izumi are busy trying to help each other on their test(most Itachi helping Izumi).

Shisui came to look what his teo little cousins are doing. he came and ask they replied. he began asking more questions, but since he is going to a mission soon he gave his word to help train them later.

Shisui came to the Hokage office to get his mission order(finding the where is the village hidden in the waterfalls and possibly kidnapping the jinjuriki of the village if possible) and left.

at another location.

The current Ino-shi-cho trio and the third hokage are busy discussing on what happen to the fourth hokage to make his personality change soo much.

The Nara head began discussing his theory on how the fourth change by stating its the Kyuubi,but was sadly countered when the Yamaka head stated when he check the mind of the fourth when he awoke there was no sign of the Kyuubi and the Akemichi head agreed to it.

The third said that the grief of losing his wife is causing this change, but was countered by the Nara head when he put out that less then 48 hours ago that a new women with Uzamaki traits began living with the fourth.

The third felt shocked as he knew that Minato love Kushina with all his being only seconded by the love they shared for Naruto.

They began making plans to see if the changes that the current Hokage made are benificial for the village or disastrous for it.

Back at the training grounds

I began sensing nins watching me.

I look and found Danzo's Root nins trying to understand what I'm doing.

I beat the nin and brought him and I to Root Hq to discuss with the Danzo about my privacy while training.

At Root Hq

Danzo was busy refining the plans of kidnapping certain ninjas of othet nations when The Fourth came knocking.

The Fourth began asking why he was sending his agents watching him instead of sensing them to do missions that can benefit the village. Danzo countered with him saying that if they can learn what the Fourth was doing they can easily strengthen the entire Konoha shinobi corb. The fourth countered by saying that the training level and potential needed to even go basic is way beyong the level of a generic root agent or anbu so if anyone going to learn it needs to be specifically chosen by me.

Danzo heard but question the criteria for being chosen. The fourth replied by saying I will know when I see and feel it. causing Danzo to be a bit irritated with the fourth's answer.

The two began discussing more possible missions that utilizes Root to gain more info and kidnapping civilian and other important personally without making it seems it was done by Konoha.

The discussion lasted long enough that it was time for dinner so both men left to do their own thing.

Minato went back home for dinner.

We all ate the meal prepared by Aki luckily as a jinjuriki I'm semi-resistant to poisons

cause of the healing factor ,but it doesn't matter as Aki couldn't get any poison as she is basically in house arrest.

After eating the food we both tuck the children to bed.

I immediately came crashing at her to get some form of tension relief.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000** **Sorry for not posting I'm thinking of doing a time skip after a couple chapters to speed the story up a bit**


	7. 5 months added

**Last time**

 _Our hero began training to see if he can duplicate the powers he remembers from the stories from his last life's memories and he did with some level of success._

3 months have passed.

Restoration work has finally been completed and the rubbles and ruins were removed, reused and repurposed.

The mission of getting Tsunade back at the village is going smoothly after introducing Aki's ability to heal which intrigues Tsunade's medical curiosity so much that now instead of running away from debt collectors when she loses her money she just goes back to the village which slowly and surely will make her want to stay here more permanently then before when she was still mourning on her losses.

Oruchimaru has finally gotten his laboratory funds and is now designing it and looking around for appropriate areas for it to be built.

Aki's life in konoha has changed from just staying at the house of the hokage caring for the children and other household chores,but now she is given the task of getting the groceries instead of a random anbu doing it and as side project she is giving DNA samples to both Tsunade and Oruchimaru for testing to see how it works.

The people applying for my apprenticeship has finally died down as by the looks of it mastering the rasengan is harder then I thought as majority of them didn't get pass stage 1 til 2 weeks after the due date so now the ones that fail just piggy back from those who passed who are now doing stage 2 and a few chuunins and up are now trying to do stage 3.

Itachi and Izumi the first two students of the hokage are getting close to finishing stage 3,but Izumi is barely ahead of the others.

And what's happening now

The Hokage is in a meeting to discuss the aftermath of the attack by Kiri to the land of fire using the seven swordsmen of the mist and what should they do about the swords collected.

 _Flashback to two months ago_

 _a ninja summon reported that a squad of foreign nins went pass our border and began attacking nearby villages._

 _the councils first reaction was to simply send a bunch jonin ,but I corrected them by saying it's time to reveal to the world I'm back_ _and ready._

 _It took me a week or so to get there ehile doing that I began placing marks every so often so something like this will not happened again._

 _By the time I arrive the destruction was enormous,but luckily my sensor skills have increase a bit so I notice a sevenish chakra signatures further ahead to the next village and by the looks of it I just arrive to see the end of the destruction._

 _I immediately charge up to max since there are no dragon balls here so better never hold back and always go for maximum effort._

 _The Seven swordsmen notice a orange blur and by the time the registered they all fell on the ground._

 _I grab the swords made clones to get info of the damage of the outskirt villages._

 _and that's how we got the swords._

The main plan is to keep them and train our own seven swordsmen.

Majority of the council agreed with only a few voting for a plan to get a deal with Kiri ,but that was push down immediately as rumors have it that there will be a civil war there.

The next topic is reopening the masked man thing and I told them we should simply be prepare and do a wait and see approach as we're still recovering.

The following topic is budgets for the military and Oruchimaru came said that his research has brought in commercial prospects of curing some deadly illness and some age defying cream so we have now we have a way to supplement our ninja exports with some commercial ones as well.

The final meeting topic is how we'll deal with Tsunade's legendary dept.

The idea of buying the dept and making Tsunade work here forever by using it as the plan most people ageed with Hiruzen Beng the only to vote no.

The meeting is finally done.

I went to root Hq to check how is the plan of getting the kekkek genkai users.

Danzo said smoothly as they got a mother and child pair already from the Yuki clan from Kiri and they even got lucky in getting the legendary scorch user of Suna when she was returning from her trip from Iwa.

I ordered for the adult women to be mind wipe and their memories to be replace with any refugees from the Seven swordsmen attack or something similar,then I left

Back with Danzo

The woman from the Yuki clan be place in root as a form of stress release to the male or female members when they get off from a mission and the child we acquired can easily be place on the root program immediately.

The main problem would be Pakura of the sand as she is a shinobi with training so getting her to be mindwipe would require as us getting a better ninja from the Yamaka clan which can cause the entire operation to get out to the public or we can simply imprisoned her in a cell and do what kumo does to any women they get with unique blood limits(kekkei genkai),but we first need to see if it will work or not.

back with Minato

I went back home and made a huge amount of clones to my job which are the following Training the ninjas that signed up the sheet, paperwork that needs to approve and lastly added patrol as henge clones to check for any spies from enemy countries.

I went to think should I tell Danzo that I want the women with me or no.

I do want more women,but the hassle of handling them is outting me a bit off right now.

I can get back to it after Danzo gives me the report of what they did with them.

a month passed

At Root Hq

The reprogramming of the Yuki woman went as expected and and she will most likely be pregnant within a month or so we need to start getting more scrolls of the ice release of the clan and thankfully Kiri is so into it's own civil war that they won't miss a scroll or two.

The Pakura woman is another problem we were abke to figure a way to remove her since of self,but using her as root operative is not possible as any form of her acting as a shinobi causes her minde to regain some of her lost memories so we have no other option,but to place her in a similar boat as the Yuki woman.

At the meeting Hall.

The main topic of discussion right now is how we'll annex Kusa to our side.

The problem of that is how to justify it and the method we need to use that can give us the most gains with the least amount of loss.

The methods declared is to try and to do a coup by planting our nins there for certain period in time to gain information to help make it easier which is a good plan,but very long term as this would take maybe by the time Konoha is at its 6 or 7th hokage at minimum with 8 or 10th at most.

the next plan was to do scare them with our power and might,but that was shut down as it will bring too much attention to konoha.

the next plan is get contact with our damyo to get permission to annex the area, and that was also put down as the current damyo is not ambitious enough to do so.

the verdict is it will be push back to the next meeting.

The next topic is checking if we can gather more clans from Kiri as there is a major civil war there.

Most military clans said yes ,but only if the new clans are under them,while the rest said no cause of cost and extra attention that will be gain from adding more clans from the other hidden villages.

The verdict is to only add certain clans to konoha as a compromise from both sides.

The military side will give the money and resources to house the new arrivals and the rest will handle the political backlash from foreign villages.

The next topic of discussion is related to the clan thing is what to do with Kiri's civil war.

Majority voted to wait and see and get any spoils cause by the civil war. the rest says we should try and get contact with the resistance,but was shut down cause cost.

the verdict is to do nothing about the civil war except by getting any spoils the civil war will give like refugees with unique blood limits and artifacts that will lost.

The next topic is to do with Suna as their Damyo is being cheap and started cutting funding to their village by using us cause of that Suna is now asking we should transfer some of the missions we received from their damyo back to them.

The majority said no as we need the money,but the Hokage brought up another option is to use the current predicament of Suna to Konoha's advantage.

The Hokage stated we should try and push suna to give their Bijuu to konoha and annex their village to Konoha as they will no longer have the funs to support themselves if the rumors of the legendary scorch user is missing true.

the rest question how and why will Suna do it.

the hokage answered by saying that their current damyo and the sand's damyo are reaching a deal soon that will make us the main provider of ninja needs to that damyo and country causcausing suna to go without anyform of funding.

The rest answered that would explain why we're getting more and more missions from the wind Damyo recently.

The verdict is to get more power from suna and to get to control suna.

The next topic which is related to the last one is Kumo negotiation plans.

The third and some civilian head began proposing a peaceful trade agreement.

the shinobi heads immediately wanted to do a strategy similar to the one for Kusa or Suna and maybe Kiri to do at Kumo.

The shinobi side won so we just needed to start what we want from them.

The discussion of assets of Kumo started and ended with a list.

The list is scrolls and a bijuu if not both ,but 1 at least as getting another one will be a perfect payback to them for what they kept doing to us.

The entire meering finally ended with the generic budget meeting and calculating budgets and funding for the departments.

Minato went immediately to root for some news and updates.

Danzo arrive with the reports and the woman Pakura.

The reports were just filled with basic espionage info with a slice of success and failure of kidnapping missions.

I made a clone to handle that and I went Danzo on why Pakura is here.

Danzo replied that the reprogramming hit a bump with Pakura as surprisingly Suna is starting to have an anti-brainwashing division, so he began explaining on what he should do with her.

I told him I'll just device a seal to do it just give me a year at most, just keep her healthy and sedated til then.

I left and went to my regular training ground to resume my goal of being able to do dragon ball moves in naruto.

The major problem is mostly flying as chakra's energy density is quite lower ,but more flexible then what ki is when you compare the two. base on my observation when I was still able to watch anime.

The other problem is random root nins Danzo is using to learn from me as one random blast can kill them,but other then that the training went smoothly ,but the pace is going slower then I wanted.

When I was done I went back home get the memories of the clones and begin my slave seal by using even more clones to do the research by making a clone using the cloak mode to go and gather data from the ruins of the home land of the uzumakis.

the clones hopefully don't get the same amount of mental and physical fatigue like I do so they're perfect for the job of research and development and if this seals work I can get a slave army of enemy shinobis and the torture and interrogation department can get more information faster then before.

1 month has passed

the clone sending report via summons have given that it is possible to get the seal working,but it will be very complex as the seals that will be made can only be mass produce only if use on civilians,but for anyone that is an active ninja or only recently retired I need to personally craft the seal base on their own unique chakra signature unless I want them brain dead.

the shinobis attending my weird class has finally reach a point where most of them gave up trying to learn the flying thunder god jutsu as the complexity and the chakra and chakra control requirement is far greater then the rasengan,but on the upsides Konoha has more people that can do seals.

the only ones left trying are Shisui who recently joined after Itachi and Izumi help him catch up to the main class and Itachi who is a genius.

The current meeting topic right now is to check if we can gather more villages to konoha via political talks between our Damyos or through force by attacking them,but this option can only be use on villages that are not the only village in a country like the all female one that resides within the area of influence of Kiri.

the majority of the members choose to gather more info like locations ,political ties and lastly military might.

the next topic of discussion is finding worthy shinobis that can weild 1 or more of the 7 swords of Kiri.

The first choice is Kakashi cause of his status as a genius and other shinobi with unique and powerful blood limits that can complement the swords and followed lastly by any shinobi part of the anbu or those with high enough clearance to even know that we, Konoha have the swords.

the candidates that will be chosen after a few months of heavy backgound checks and multiple physical testing.

the next topic is food and agriculture.

the clans that handle that department explain that they're getting better yields after oruchimaru started giving them his special fertilizer since last 2 months ago.

this shocked me internally hoping that it's healthy and this reminded me to see how Oruchimaru is doing with his projects.

they continued with further explaining that oruchimaru also started giving better feed for their livestock as well,then they started talking more technical on how these things made by oruchimaru helps them which kinda made me stop paying attention to it half way,but the main point they brought to me at least is that food is no longer a problem for Konoha.

the next topic which is also related to it is water as the current amount we produce will sooner or later will not reach our demand after a decade or so ,so now we are busy trying to figure out the water problem.

the first option is related to one of the topics a few meetings ago which is getting control of Kiri,but like in the last meeting it was push down for now.

the second option is gathering salt water and to separate the the minirals and water via heating the water and gather the vapor.

we choose the second options as the minirals gain can be sold for further momentary assets for konoha and we have plenty of shinobi current and former with at least a mastery of one fire type jutsu so this will be perfect for our unemployment problem.

the meeting continued with Topics likes Tsunade's debt related, budgeting, a sudden surplus of disappearances of people outside of Konohas wall yet within the land of fire's border and lastly the chuunins exams.

The Tsunade one was push back again to the enxt meeting as keeping her is the most important thing right now and plus side we're getting better medical nins.

Budgeting is still a major problem with so many infrastructure projects but we're able to pay for it for now,but it cost a good portion of the current savings for Konoha,but it can easily be gain if our current batch of genin shinobi that will be part of the chuunin exams which is coming next month and the surplus of sellable assets is also slowly filling back our coffers from the female nobles buying our skin care products.

the disappearances will be put under investigation to see if foreign shinobi are kidnapping or a random chakra beast is doing this.

the meeting finally ended,but the pain of figuring out the seals and teaching courses I'm doing is a pain. thankfully Aki is there to take my stress away with her body when I get home.

I arrived home and after checking on the children if they're still alive and well. I went straight to Aki to help relieve my stress.

Aki like usual is still resistant ,but to a lesser extent compared to when she first arrived here.

I begin using her neck as some sort of candy as began caressing with my tounge and lips while using one hand to keep her down while the other is busy preparing her entrance for me.

The moments passed and her entrance is moist enough for me to get in and so I did.

once there I felt her hands grabbing me and causing her nails to break my skin. the sensation gave me more vigor to go.

the time and moments passed she finally passed out.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **here** **is a chapter**

 **made the time skip earlier then planned**

and can some people give me some ideas cause I'm not much of a naruto fan like I said in a few chapters ago


	8. month's worth of info dumps

**Last time**

 _the discussion of the 7 swordsmen and other political ideas and plans that need to be discussed even further._

The following month arrived

The Hokage Office

The day of choosing the welders for the 7 swords got postponed indefinitely as we need to research them more to see if we can reproduce them and secondly we lack good enough swordsmen to wield them right now ,so we better wait for the current generation to train up to see if there is any potential weilders, till then we'll research the swords,but that isn't even the top of my problems as right now Kiri is slowly sending in more ninjas to try and recover the swords or get any info about what happened to them and the men I killed ,cause of that I need to put more forces at patrolling the border ,but thankfully thanks to me marking everywhere and I went I began sending transform clones to do the job so now I'm having the pain of getting numerous amount of pointless memories of the terrain of konoha,but on the upside this allows more able body ninja to do more money making missons.

Suna is busy with budgeting issues based on the spies we have there,but they are not that bad of a situation that we can utilize at the moment for more land gain,but can be use for more trade agreements and other treaty base things.

Kumo on the other hand we have literally have nothing as most nins from Kumo are dark skinned and any light skinned nins came from their breeding program,so now I'm thinking if we can look if there are anyways of getting more information.

Kiri is a gigantic mess with there civil war right now and more of our men are gathering the civilians of former clans with blood limits.

Iwa is still being Iwa and are now trying to use the current state of Suna to try get more land from Suna.

The basic info Danzo's men are giving me are great and by the looks of it Danzo is quite happy on how I'm handling the Village,but I still need to be constantly vigilant as any show of weakness and poof I'm gone.

My slave seals are getting better sooner or later I can start weaponizing them and I can literally make my own slave harem like in those fanfics and Isekai novels.

Pakura is the first one put under my first testbed other then her having her mouth as a semi-free thing the rest of her body is complete under my control by using the seal it limits what she can physically do,but not quite what she can mentally do yet ,but in the future I believe I can make it into a true slave seal till then she just stays at my home with her mouth cursing me and Konoha with a very soft almost whispery voice as her vocals cords and lungs are completely under the seals control ,but once again mental aspects of the seal are still in the test-bed phase and I'll get it down after seeing how her brain adapts to the new seal as if this just fries the brain and poof need redo it as this seal's purpose is to make enemy nins and any prisoner an asset.

Aki's reaction to Pakura being another women here in my house was anticlimactic as her only reaction was just hump thing, thankfully she didn't notice the seal as Pakura's bangs cover it well enough.

Karin and Naruto are both adorable munchkins and this caught me thinking I should steal one of the other Villages Bijuu like the one in Kiri as there is little to no need for them to keep it and bonus weaking one of Konoha's major neighboring rival Villages,but it will be best to do it when the civil war is at it's peak.

The Uchiha trio studying under my clones have finally figure out the rasengan and the flying thunder god seal, so now I'm thinking of letting them do Might Guy's training regiment from the anime and to see what happens as that training made a loser(Rock Lee) into someone to fear in just under a year or so ,but when further harness turn him into a monster that can hurt a being like a ten tails jinjuruki.

The Budget expenses for Oruchimaru's Lab finally came and now I can see how much he actually is costing in the village,but at the same time his byproducts tend to balance out the cost so I'll keep his budget the same.

The experiments of his is actually more successful compared to canon as instead of all but one out of hundred that died for the wood style we got 10 children that are surviving right now and 40 and so younger individuals so an army of tree makers is not that far away.

The agricultural expenses of the village is going down as we're starting to make more of our own food again as the harvest season already started.

The expenses of the new buildings and other related cost is more or less the same except the cost is rising as more and more infrastructure for tunnels and shelters are being belt to make sure the tragedy of the 9 nine tails will not happen again.

The medical and other service base government services are more or less the same except more and more people are coming from far away lands as Tsunade is here healing as such the money bringing is slowly and surely making the money's worth to bring her back here and hopefully she is here to stay for good.

The spy networks are or more less the same from my earlier screening,but Danzo and the Anbu brought in more details from the other villages and we even got some information of the Akatsuki even though they're not public known as such but the puppet guy and the hurt guy are already members so we really need to bring in more of our A game when it comes to security and my army of shadow clones will not cut it since it really strains my mind when I'm recalling memories from the clones.

After that I went to my bed and sleep as the headaches of gaining soo much info will kill me.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000** **sorry for the wait but was/is still busy reading other si fics from across the internet and wow this and my other fic are both a year old now yeah and soryy for the short chapter**


End file.
